Orders
The following article contains orders used by Clone troopers. Read at your own risk. Order i Give the Jedi younglings incomprehensible math homework, then kill them. Order x^2 You will be asked to kill the Jedi frequently. Get used to it. Order 0 There are no Jedi. Instead, kill the massive galaxy-wide conspiracy to convince Palpatine that there are Jedi. Order 000 The Jedi kill you in an act of severe Travissty Order number 1 Robbie: “Are you, uh, a real villain?” Bobbie: “Well, uh, technically... nah.” Robbie: “Have you ever caught a good guy, like, uh, like a real superhero?” Bobbie: “Nah.” Robbie: “Have you ever tried a disguise?” Bobbie: “Nah, nah...” Robbie: “Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains!” Hey! We are Number One Hey! We are Number One Now listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a Villain Number One You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves, and sneak around Be careful not to make a sound (Shh) (No, don't touch that!) We are Number One Hey! We are Number One We are Number One Ha ha ha Now look at this net, that I just found When I say go, be ready to throw Go! (Throw it on him, not me!) (Ugh, let's try something else) Now watch and learn, here's the deal He'll slip and slide on this banana peel! (Ha ha ha, gasp! what are you doing!?) Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Hey! Order 2 You do not talk about Order 66. Order π Circle around the Jedi and kill them. Order 4 As the Clone Wars increases in length, the probability that you will kill the Jedi approaches one. Order 6 Kill one Jedi Order 7 Overthrow your leaders in a massive revolution. Blow up their planet along the way. Order 9 Kill a wank. Order 10 Evacuate the area and buy some Pie. Order 17 Kill the Jedi. Don't kill the Jedi. Try another order. Order number 15 Number 15: Burger king foot lettuce. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get. A 4channer uploaded a photo anonymously to the site showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuce. With the statement: "This is the lettuce you eat at Burger King." Admittedly, he had shoes on. But that's even worse. The post went live at 11:38 PM on July 16, and a mere 20 minutes later, the Burger King in question was alerted to the rogue employee. At least, I hope he's rogue. How did it happen? Well, the BK employee hadn't removed the Exif data from the uploaded photo, which suggested the culprit was somewhere in Mayfield Heights, Ohio. This was at 11:47. Three minutes later at 11:50, the Burger King branch address was posted with wishes of happy unemployment. 5 minutes later, the news station was contacted by another 4channer. And three minutes later, at 11:58, a link was posted: BK's "Tell us about us" online forum. The foot photo, otherwise known as exhibit A, was attached. Cleveland Scene Magazine contacted the BK in question the next day. When questioned, the breakfast shift manager said "Oh, I know who that is. He's getting fired." Mystery solved, by 4chan. Now we can all go back to eating our fast food in peace. Order 22 Beat up the person near you, steal their money, buy a burrito, and bomb the area. Order 30 (Gay Order) Play with dolls, kiss a Darth Nerd doll, and give the person near you a big hug. Order 34 Make porn with the Jedi. Order 36 Go on the HoloNet, download pics of killing the Jedi, and expand it. Order 42 Don't panic. Order 43 Egg and bacon. Order 44 Egg sausage and bacon. Order 45 Egg and kill the Jedi. Order 46 Egg bacon and kill the Jedi. Order 47 Egg bacon sausage and kill the Jedi. Order 48 Kill the Jedi bacon sausage and kill the Jedi. Order 49 Kill the Jedi egg kill the Jedi kill the Jedi bacon and kill the Jedi. Order 50 Kill the Jedi sausasge kill the Jedi kill the Jedi bacon kill the Jedi tomato and kill the Jedi. Order 51 Kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi egg and kill the Jedi Order 52 Kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi baked beans kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi Order 53 Lobster thermidor à crevette with a Mornay sauce served in a Provençale manner with shallots and aubergines garnished with a truffle pâte, brandy and with a fried egg on top and kill the Jedi. Order 54 Kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi baked beans kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi and kill the Jedi Order 55 Kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi kill the Jedi...*waitress is drowned out by singing Mandalorians* Order 65 Drop what you are doing at once, PWN the Supreme Chancellor and give immediate Powah to the Senate. Order 66 overthrow the Jedi. Order 67 Kill the Jedi you missed last time. Order 68 If you're still alive keep trying to kill that Jedi. Order 69 Kriff the Jedi Order 70 In the event of a Star Wars novel author working to defile and ruin Star Wars continuity, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from any sane individual with a functional brain, GAR commanders will remove this author (Karen Traviss) by lethal force, and her additions to Star Wars canon continuity will be invalidated until hell freezes over. Order 128 Offer the Jedi cookies. Order 327 All clone troopers must immediately become stormtroopers, despite this action compromising accuracy and intelligence. Order 420 All Republic forces must immediately stop what they're doing and plant some special seeds. Order 555 Accept bribes from a Jedi. Order 586 (Project Munchy) Go to all planets and steal Dorritos, Cheetos, and Lays. Order 666 Kill More than all the Jedi. Order 1138 Kiss Darth Lucas' ass. Order 1337 (0π✓3r+ +#3 \/\/r|+|π& 5-/|5+3/\/\ +0 1337 Order 1886 Buy a ps4 Order 90210 Kill Mace Windu, Quinlan Vos, and everyone else until the Jedi are all rich white "teenagers" who remember when Coruscant was all orange groves. Order 126324730978456593653475936 Kill yourself. Order 90211 Kill your self. Category:Rules and regulations Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Havoc Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Overall eviltude Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Sith stubs